


Peter Parker/Spiderman One Shots

by booklover135792468



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spiderman - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom, spiderson - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booklover135792468/pseuds/booklover135792468
Summary: Ok, guys, you've probably seen millions of versions of this elsewhere so I'm not sure who came up with it to start with but I thought it would be cool to twist the idea into my own just to start this off. Anyways thank you for reading!!!!





	1. Busted By DNA

"Hello, Midtown Highschool!" Tony Stark announces in front of Peter's class of excited teens, "I understand you are excited however I would greatly appreciate it if you pipe down just for a bit." The class instantly fell silent; all eyes towards the billionaire genius standing at the front of the room. "Awesome now let's get started."

Mr Stark murmured in the ear of the teacher. "Ok class! I'm going to choose a volunteer!" All of the students' hands shot into the air, except for one. Of course, Peter wouldn't put his hand up, he couldn't risk anyone finding out he was Spiderman.

The teacher, who goes by the name of Miss Petherick, was confused as to why the young teen didn't raise his hand. He's just shy. She thought and smiled to herself. "Peter Parker would you like to come to the front of the room please." 

Oh shit.

Peter exchanged glances with Mr Stark. They were both thinking the exact same thing. "Maybe one of the others Miss, Peter didn't have his hand up." The class looked hopeful. "No, I think Peter needs to come out of his shell."

Double shit.

Flash leaned over and whispered only loud enough for Peter, Ned and MJ to hear, "Come on Penis Parker, or are you afraid that your lie about the internship is going to come out?" Peter gulped. 

"Dude don't do it if they find out you're screwed." Ned attempted to persuade Peter but he got out of his chair anyway. It would look suspicious if he turned the opportunity down. 

Meanwhile Tony looked at the kid, this wasn't going to end well for him. Plastering a smile on as all eyes turned on him Peter stood at the front of the class. 

"You may be wondering what we are doing today. Well, we're testing a brand new Stark Tech DNA scanner and Peter here is our subject." A small black box had been placed on the table that had a slight dip in the middle. "Not only will this tell us Peter's identity from his fingerprint but it will read his blood without drawing it. This will suggest any superhuman abilities, diseases or other abnormal things he may or may not possess." Peter felt his binder constrict around his ribcage, struggling to breathe Peter hid his trembling hands behind his back. "Peter just place any finger on the DNA Scanner." 

Placing his finger on the box Peter braced himself for the worst. 

Full name: Peter Benjamin Parker, originally Karen Rose Parker. He is sixteen years of age and there is found to be an abnormality in his blood... ...Scanning... ...Peter has acquired super strength, the ability to stick to walls, 10 times increased metabolism and other spider-like abilities, possibly from a radioactive spider bite.

"Mr Stark what am I supposed to do now?" 

"Kid I don't know."

The class just stared dumbfounded.

"PENIS PARKER IS SPIDERMAN!!!" Flash yelled breaking the silence into a million pieces.

Tony just looked him dead in the eye.

"What did you just call him?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, guys, you've probably seen millions of versions of this elsewhere so I'm not sure who came up with it to start with but I thought it would be cool to twist the idea into my own just to start this off. Anyways thank you for reading!!!!


	2. Let Him Sleep (Or I will murder you... )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I came across the idea of Natasha (Black Widow) as Peter's Mother spider and it's got to be one of the most adorable things I've ever seen, so here is my version. Just a bit of background information only Nat and Tony know of Spiderman's identity the others don't know yet.

Spiderman (aka Peter Parker) had been invited over by the Avengers to just an evening of board games and movies where they assured him that he may keep the mask on should he wish that his identity is kept a secret from them. Of course he hadn't declined, I mean it's the Avengers asking him whether he would like to hang out with them, who wouldn't say yes?

As the night went on Peter smashed Clint in Mario Kart and Natasha cheated at Jenga by kicking the underneath of the table during Tony's turn, that ended as expected. Scarlet Witch ended up with ten children in the game of life while Vision had been banned from trivial pursuit. Steve was marvelling how Natasha actually went out of her way to make Spiderman smile, making faces or telling him jokes from time-to-time. It was odd, to say the least.

Competition between the superheroes started heating up and so Peter slipped out of the room and into a lounge area where it was quiet and was quickly joined by Nat. When she sat down he promptly curled and fell asleep on her lap. Natasha smiled at the boy before realising that sleeping with his mask on might stop him from being able to breathe properly. Carefully, to avoid waking Peter up, she removed his mask and tossed it to the side, trusting that even if the others saw him they wouldn't say anything as he's under her protection. "спать, немного паук" (sleep, little spider) Nat whispered and stroked his hair.

She hadn't been happy when she found out his age by accident a couple of weeks ago but he wasn't going to give Spiderman up just because the Black Widow said so, so she vowed if anyone hurt him she would personally put them through the worst torture she could think of, and what she could think of is absolutely horrifying.

Steve being curious as to what's going on between the Black Widow and Spiderman (dating?) saw them slip out of the room as Thor was about to smash the table in frustration. Waiting for a few minutes, so that they wouldn't think that he was stalking them, he excused himself and left the room looking for the two spiders.

He peeked into the lounge area wondering if they went in there. The back of the lounge was facing the door and all Captain America could see of the pair was Miss Romanoff's blonde hair. "Hi Steve," Natasha whispered, why was she so quiet? He slowly moved around the couch to see a sleeping teenager, in a spiderman suit asleep on the Black Widows lap, "Natasha there is a teenager sleeping on you; don't kill him," "Thank you for your input Captain obvious." She just stroked the young spider's hair before continuing, "I won't kill my немного паук however if you don't let him sleep I will kill you." Steve paused, this kid had melted the ex-assassin's heart and also, whether he would admit it, the billionaire as well. He would have to kill Tony later for bringing a child into a fight he had nothing to do with.

Meanwhile, the other Avengers were at the door, contemplating whether they should leave or go in. They voted for the latter option and tried their hardest to be quiet. As they tip-toed around to face their companions and Scott knocked over a vase in shock. As he was a father Scott was opening his mouth to scream at Tony for bringing a child into a battle (his pride was also a little hurt as he was taken down by a teenager) before Natasha looked at him suggesting that she may murder him if he even brought his voice above a whisper.

"Tony, you brought a child into this?" Bruce harshly whispered,

"In my defence, he was going to keep going anyway it was either leave him without the training and resources he needed or help him so that he will be more capable of looking after himself."

"But into a battle - "

"Hands-on learning?"

"Get. Out."

The team looked towards the spiders to find the boy is awake, and the look on his face was pure shock.

"You woke him up now as Steve knows I will murder you." Natasha smiled

The Avengers ran and pretended like they didn't know what happened the next morning.


	3. PE Class, What Could Go Wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers! So basically I'm just going to write about a PE class (in America, obviously) and because I'm Australian and things work slightly differently here please don't yell at me if I get it wrong I'm just going with what I've kind of seen in movies and making assumptions. So I'm really sorry if I got it wrong it's just for a good reason. 😅

Peter and Ned stumbled, late, into the gymnasium for PE class, the teacher, Mr Petrack, wasn't pleased.

"Mr Parker, Mr Leeds, glad you could finally join us, take a seat; we have a very special guest who will arrive very soon to teach you some mixed sports. Of course, the rest of the class knows but as you two were late I think I'll make you wait," The sports teacher stated with an (evil) grin.

A familiar black-clad figure sauntered into the room smiling at the teens watching in awe.  
"Hey Penis, the Black Widow is going to kick your ass once she finds out you were lying about knowing her," Flash Thompson whispered only loud enough for Peter and Ned to hear before snickering at what he thought would be his enemy's downfall.

As Natasha Romanoff started to explain the first exercise she glanced around the room getting as much information as possible from just the students' facial expressions and the attention that they were paying to her, only her glance found a known face and locked onto it. Once seeing Peter she cocked her head and smiled, this was a good a chance as any to embarrass him.  
"So to sum it up you are being given a chance to show any special physical talents that you may have aquired in past experiences on this mat." Natasha gestured to the thick, foam, gymnastics mat placed in the centre of the gym before continuing.   
"Also Peter, I wasn't aware that this was your class," She raised her eyebrows, silently mocking the young spider in front of her. He just grumbled, turning beet-red, while Flash was frozen in shock. He recovered quickly though and shouted out, "How much did Penis pay you to put in that line?"

The Black Widow just turned to the, now cowering, boy. Calmly fuming. Flash knew that he fucked up.   
"What did you just call my немного паук?" She said quietly, which was somehow more intimidating. The class was confused; what was a немного паук?

"N-nothing! I-I was just joking around!"   
"Mmm... ... well, what's your name?"  
"Flash."  
"What sort of teenager calls themselves 'Flash'?"  
"An intelligent one?"  
"Definitely intelligent, " Nat said sarcastically, "Well why don't you come up here to show your skills?"

Flash gulped, taking a couple steps forward when in his nervousness he hadn't been watching where he was going and tripped over another student's leg almost falling right on top of Peter and Ned when Peter's spidey senses kicked in and he managed to push both of them out of the way. This led to the school bully face-planting into the hardwood floors, earning himself a broken nose and a visit to the Nurses office.

"Well, that's an awesome skill, who's next? Nobody? Ok, Peter, I know you're talented, why don't you take a shot?" Peter's eyes widened in horror, Natasha wanted to prove that Peter could beat them all: he was just too kind to do so.

"Why don't we do a small bit of our usual training routine?" Peter gulped "Ah, Au-Na-Miss Romanoff, that isn't really necessary..." he trailed off already knowing that he'd lost.

Jumping onto his feet he faced the ex-assassin on the mat and readied himself in the usual defensive stance. The two rotated around each-other for a couple of seconds before the Black Widow leapt out attempting to use her ankle to knock Peter off balance, however, he saw it coming; he skipped over her outstretched limb and in a flash jabbed at her shoulder which would surely knock Natasha off-kilter. Or so he thought. She dodged his attack and counterattacked with her own. 

This fight lasted for another couple of minutes as Peter blocked out his surroundings; once again becoming accustomed to the defence and attack of the routine. Unfortunately, he had blocked out his class as well. Soon enough Natasha pinned Peter to the ground, with his hands behind his back.

"Do you yield?" she puffed.

"I do," he smiled, "not".

In a split second, he had flicked his legs up, knocking the Russian on her back and pinned her there. Peter smiled knowing that she couldn't move due to his super strength. 

"Do you yield?"

"Yes."

Rolling off her the spider found his footing and faced the class, all of which had there jaw dropped in shock. 

The Nerd. The wimp. The one child who would never hurt a fly. The person who never fought back. Just defeated the Black Widow in combat. 

"Oops..."


End file.
